Sunbeam
by QiintheStates
Summary: This takes place about a year after Starclimber, Matt and Kate have a lot going on in their lives. You will just have to read on to see where they end up. Looking into doing several chapters but there will be an ending, I hate it when fan fictions just stop and sit, there has to be an ending. First time trying this so bear with me All material to the rightful owners, I own nothing.


Of all the things I had done in my life I cannot remember a time when I was this scared. Here I am the pirate slayer Matt Cruse, of _Hyperion_ fame, and astralnaut. How this estate outside of Lionsgate City could be so intimidating was beyond me. Perhaps because inside was the key to the rest of my life.

It had been nearly a year since I had proposed to Kate, and we were still not married. After returning from the ill-fated _Starclimber_ expedition she was set to marry a rich bloke by the name of James Sanderson. As it turned out while we were in outer space he kept himself busy back on earth eloping on Kate with any Lionsgate girl who was willing. This obviously put an end to any idea of marriage Kate's parents had in mind. So I seized the chance. I had always loved her, and it pained me to think she was bequeathed to another, but it hurt her just the same. As it turned out she only agreed to marry him so her parents would let her go on the _Starclimber_ expedition. So it worked out for both of us in the end. I proposed and she accepted, thinking back it seemed so long ago to be in that courtyard in Cairo having so narrowly escaped death. Now I felt the same uneasiness in my stomach I had felt then, as the car pulled around the bend and came to an abrupt stop at two heavy wrought iron gates topped with brass ornaments.

"This will be fine," I said leaning forward to the driver. I discreetly paid him and stepped out, only to be greeted by a lonesome guard in his shack.

"Afternoon sir," He said giving me a quick once over.

I had graduated the airship academy barely a month earlier. As a gift Kate offered to buy me a tailored suit, something I could wear on our wedding day. I naturally offered to buy it myself as I knew it would be expensive. But she insisted saying we would be buying thing together soon enough. I felt like some kind of putz all dressed up and standing on a quiet country road. But it would be perfect once I got inside, the smallest thing could help me out at this point.

"Good afternoon," I said as the car backed up and sped off, "Mr. de Vries should be expecting me. It's Matt Cruse."

"Ah, of course. I know he is having some kind of meeting with a few important people at the moment so its good you are here a little early, but you might be waiting around a bit. Go ahead inside and ask the doorman for Caroline she should be able to take care of you." With that he flipped a switch and the iron gates slowly drew back. I thanked him and began to walk up the drive towards the house.

In all honesty it was more of a mansion than house. The house I had bought my mother and sisters was a little smaller than the groundskeeper shed. As I walked I could not help but think of how small I was compared to the de Vries' in the grand scheme of things. A flood of chilled terror rushed over me, what chance could I have of convincing Kate's father that I was worthy of his daughter. The last thing he wanted was for Kate to end up with some lowly freighter captain trudging the skies in some heap of a ship. I knew that would not be me; but would he know, that is what worried me.

I stepped up the granite stairs leading to two giant oaken doors beautifully engraved with perfectly shined brass knobs and knocker. I quickly rapped on the door and waited.

Not more than a few seconds after the last knock fell, the door swung open and I was greeted by the doorman. He was an imposing figure, probably six foot five with a face that rivaled death. He just stood there looking down on me. Finally I broke the silence,

"I am here for Mr. de Vries, but I would like to speak to Miss Caroline."

The giant slowly opened the remainder of the door and motioned for me to come inside. The last time I had been inside the estate was before the _Starclimber_ expedition. It seemed even bigger and more foreboding now. The giant doorman walked off briskly and returned quickly with a stout woman.

"Excuse me sir, I am Caroline, one of the housekeepers. How may I be of assistance," she asked.

"Yes, I am here for Mr. de Vries and the man at the gate told me you could be of some help. It's Matt Cruse by the way." I said taking a gander around the main hall.

"Yes Mr. Cruse. I'm not sure if you're aware but Mr. de Vries is in a meeting at the moment," she said,"But you are welcome to take a seat by the hearth until he is finished."

"That's fine by me," I said more casually than I expected.

"Right this way then sir," she said beckoning to follow her deeper into the hall. Obviously the de Vries' had spared no expense on their home. But for all its grandeur it felt cold. I could barely imagine Kate as a child running around these halls on some imagined adventure, while Miss Simpkins chased her about trying to make her act lady like. This home was fit for galas and balls, not for an inquisitive child.

A small fire was built in one of the many hearths surrounded by a three piece sofa set. I sunk right into the leather seat farthest away from the fire, it was more like laying on a cloud than on a couch. The maid quickly brought a pitcher of ice water and small glass, informed me that Mr. de Vries should be finished momentarily and if I need anything else I could inform Gunther, the doorman and he would sort it out.

She walked off back to whatever work she was doing, leaving me with nothing but my thoughts which began to run wild. My new suit began to constrict me, and I began sweating partly due to the fire, but mostly because of my nerves. All it would take for Kate and I to not get married was an ill-word from her parents. My entire life for the last few years had led up to this point, and the rest of it would be determined by its outcome. I would rather be running the rigging on an airship or passing through a storm or around the horn than sit here with my mind a flutter.

Across the hall a door opened and a handful of dapper gentlemen sauntered out, one of them being Mr. de Vries. He wasn't a particularly tall man but exceedingly fit and well dressed, his personality commanded authority. I could not help but feel like my brand new tailored suit was nothing more than casual wear to him. I got up and walked toward them,

"Mr. de Vries," I called out.

"Ah Yes!" He exclaimed,"How nice to see you again, it has been too long. From what my daughter has told me everyone from the _Starclimber_ crew owes you their lives."

I was surprised he had remembered our brief encounter the year before, or maybe he was just being polite.

"I wouldn't particularly say that sir. But it did get quite interesting at times."

"Nonsense," he said " we are in the presence of a real hero. I mean how many people can say they took out the most notorious sky pirate in history and have been to the edge of outer space. It is just mind boggling to me."

At this point the group of men were giving me respectful looks and seemed less intimidating. But Mr. de Vries beckoned for me,

"Come I assume we have some business to discuss." With that he bid farewell to his associates and I followed him into his office, which they had just come out of.

It was large personal study, which seemed to double as a library. Bookshelves lined the walls, most filled with subjects like economics and business. If anything he was dedicated to his work.

"Please take a seat," He said motioning to a set of furnished chairs opposite his desk. "So what brings a young sky officer to me this fine day?"

My mouth felt dry caught a little off guard by how direct he was.

"Well Sir, I have a matter which actually concerns Kate as well," I forced out hoping he would not detect the slight tremor in my voice.

He sat back in his chair slumped over stroking his chin even though he had no facial hair. He was almost giving me the same look the guard at the gate had given me when I had first pulled up. I sat there trying to be stoic, but going to pieces on the inside.

"I see," he finally said sitting up a little,"and I assume this would be something about you two getting married, am I correct?"

A sudden chill rushed up my spine. Had Kate mentioned it to him before, even though we had agreed not to say anything until we had both finished our terms at school, following the expedition to space. I doubted that, I knew Kate could keep quiet if she wanted to. But I could not think of any other explanation.

"Yes, Sir," I spurted out a little dumb struck.

"You can relax Matt," Mr. de Vries said in a rather fatherly voice, "news travels fast. Especially among colleagues like Mr. Lunardi and myself."

So that's who told him. Mr. Lunardi came to personally accompany the crew back to Canada for a hero's return from space. Kate and I hadn't thought anything of it. We had put up an act long enough while on board the _Starclimber_. As far as we were concerned then, we could have already been married. I sat there a little longer making sense of the situation finally coming to in the middle of what seemed like an awkward pause. So I said the first thing to come to mind.

"I love her," I felt a proper fool. Here I was trying to secure our future together and I come off like an overzealous schoolboy. Mr. de Vries gave a subtle smirk and looked at me intently.

"As far as I'm concerned Kate owes you her life." He said unwavering,"But what did she say?"

This caught me back again, especially coming from someone who was willing to marry their daughter off without a second thought.

"She accepted," I said with a faint grin, but I still had an uneasy swell in my stomach.

"Well, I had a feeling she had a soft spot for you," he said as if talking to no one at all,"and I do not doubt you feel the same towards her. But I worry about the kind of life you can provide her with. She is in fact the only thing worthwhile I have made in my life. I just want what will be best for her, whether that be you or someone else."

"I have made my own way so far in life," I gasped. "everything up to this point I have earned myself. I have provided for my mother and sisters all while going to school half a world away. You have my word that Kate will be in good hands."

"I like your tenacity young Mr. Cruse," he said, "There is nothing like a self made man, and people like you are getting harder to find in times like these."

"Like you were saying yourself only moments ago," I interrupted his train of thought,"How many people can say they have faced what I have and come out on top."

"That's true boy, and it is a lot for someone so young. But where do you plan on taking your life from here?" Mr. de Vries asked.

This really stung, the better part of four years at the academy, on top of three aloft and I was still being talked down to.

"I have taken a job Mr. Lunardi offered me, a position as the engineering officer on the _Polaris_," I answered,"She is the lines newest passenger vessel, she is also the largest, even bigger than the _Aurora_."

"So what exactly is it you would be doing?" He asked, giving a slight raise of his eyebrow.

"I am in charge of all the ships systems such as water and fuel lines, engines, and most importantly the hydrium cells which keep us aloft."

"Well then, its seems like a chief mechanic."

"Not exactly, a fair amount of paper work and administrative hassle actually. The managing of mechanics and engineers you could say." I rebutted,"But overall this is just a stepping stone to the captains chair."

"It's good to see that you plan on advancing within your trade." answered Mr. de Vries, rising from his chair.

He walked around to the front of his desk, getting closer to me. I locked on his face and eyes the entire way, looking closer they resembled Kate's being two big brown orbs. Finally making his way around he sat on the edge of his desk, looking down at me.

"Young Mr. Cruse, you truly are one extraordinary man," he said,"I can tell you will go far, where ever you may be, and you can count on Kate being there with you."

Hearing this my face stretched back in astonishment, and I sat there gleaming at him.

"Anyone who is willing to risk their life for my daughter on numerous occasions is deserving of her." He continued,"So you have my blessing."

"Mr. de Vries, I truly cannot thank you enough." I exalted,"She will want for nothing, and I will give her my all."

He extended his hand for a shake and as I grasped it he pulled me clear out of my chair, giving me a few pats on the shoulder as I got to my feet.

"I have no doubt in my mind. Besides Kate always has a way of getting what she wants." He said with a smile.

"I know all too well sir," I replied with a slight chuckle.

With that Mr de Vries turned and began to walk out.

"Come my boy, I have something you might need." He sounded over his shoulder, and I dutifully followed.


End file.
